


Sleepover - IshiMondo

by Scoverva



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: At Mondo’s house, But Mondo just wants to cuddle and watch a movie, Calm down Taka, Like they haven’t even kissed yet, M/M, Mondo’s like: Hey taka wanna come over to my place? My fam’s not home, Taka assumes Mondo wants to fuck, Taka: Oh no, The boys have a sleepover babey, There’s nothing actually dirty, just implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoverva/pseuds/Scoverva
Summary: Uhhh the bros (who are dating) have a sleepover. Cue Taka being a dumbass.It’s very short and I am sorry.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 292
Collections: IshiMondo Oneshots





	Sleepover - IshiMondo

“You are lucky there aren’t any tests coming up, Owada-Kun.”

Kiyotaka and Mondo entered Mondo’s house, with the biker holding the door open for the prefect. Kiyotaka stepped inside, holding his book bag close to his side. Mondo let out a small laugh.

“Ya could’ve said no, ya know,” Mondo said, closing the door. Kiyotaka just huffed in response.

It had been Mondo’s idea for the two to spend the night at Mondo’s house. After all, Daiya was on vacation with some friends and Mondo’s mother was going to be out for the night. So, it gave the two the perfect place to do as they pleased without Kiyotaka having to worry about the school’s rules and regulations.

“So, where will I be staying? I assume you have a guest room, right? Though, I do not mind sleeping on the couch,” Kiyotaka asked. Mondo just snickered at him.

“Dude, yer stayin’ in my room,” Mondo answered nonchalantly, his expression being the exact opposite of Kiyotaka’s shocked and embarrassed expression.

“Wha- Huh?! But we-!”

Mondo rolled his eyes, deciding to cut him off, “Taka c’mon, we’ve been on dates and seen each other near naked, we’re fine.”

“But-!”

“But what?”

“Sh-Shouldn’t we save this for...later on?”

Mondo shot him a glance. Kiyotaka’s face was blood red from how flustered he was, and Kiyotaka refused to make eye contact. What was with the reaction? Even if Kiyotaka was over-expressive and over-reactive, this was really extreme for just sharing a bed.

“Ya lost me.”

Kiyotaka let out a small half groan half huff, “Mondo we haven’t even...k-kissed yet, this is a...bit extreme.”

Mondo just shrugged, “Cuddlin’ is just huggin’ that lasts longer, ain’t it?”

Kiyotaka’s head snapped up to look at Mondo. “Oh! That was what you-! Oh thank goodness, that was what you meant! I apologize for assuming!”

Mondo tilted his head, oblivious as to why Kiyotaka was getting so worked up. “What did ya think I meant?”

Kiyotaka hid his head again, turning it away from the biker, “F-Forget it, it is not important.”

Mondo decided to drop it for now. Instead, he began heading to the kitchen. “Ya want anythin’ t’ eat?”

Kiyotaka thought for a moment, getting his mind off of his previous thoughts. “I suppose something small would be nice. Perhaps we could...make rice balls?”

Mondo smiled one of his goofy smiles, one that Kiyotaka always could feel his heart melt at the sight of, “Hell yeah! Get in ‘ere ya rice ball god!”

A few hours later, and Mondo and Kiyotaka were cuddling in Mondo’s bed. Kiyotaka was softly playing with the long, black strands of Mondo’s hair while Mondo softly hummed.

“What song is that? It’s pretty...” Kiyotaka mumbled, half asleep.

“Good t’ know I’m a good hummer,” Mondo chuckled, “It’s Lemon Boy, by Cavetown.”

“Hmm, I never took you for the kind that would listen to softer music...” Kiyotaka mumbled, “Fujisaki-San showed me some of their music, it is definitely better than what Kuwata-Kun tried to get me into...” Mondo chuckled at that.

“Nah, I’m a sucker for sappy love songs. Shitty for my image, but there’s some rock songs or whatever that are decent enough,” Mondo huffed. Kiyotaka just made a small humming noise in return, exhausted. Then, something came to Mondo’s mind. “Wanna tell me now what ya thought I was gettin’ at earlier?”

Mondo could feel Kiyotaka tense up, Kiyotaka’s arms squeezing Mondo a bit. Mondo would bet money (with anybody but Kiyotaka because Kiyotaka had enough money issues as it was) that Kiyotaka was blushing hard.

“I, uh...” Kiyotaka seemed hesitant to answer, but finally gave up with hiding it. He let out a soft sigh, “I...I took your comment as being more...suggestive then I’m sure you intended it to be...”

Okay, that caught Mondo’s attention. He pushed Kiyotaka away from him. “Ya thought we were gonna fuck?!”

“Wha- Please recall that I was reluctant about the idea as a whole!”

“I don’t care if ya want to or not, I care that it was yer first thought! Did Leon put the idea in yer head?!”

“No, do not be ridiculous!” Kiyotaka shouted. He covered his face with one of his hands. “I just...I don’t know! I was getting ahead of myself!”

“Taka, it kinda sounds like ya wanna!”

The room was quiet after that. Kiyotaka took a shaky sigh, trying to regain his composure. “Well...I...Look, when you invited me to your house instead of your dorm, as well as made it very clear that we would be alone I...I jumped to conclusions...”

It took a moment for Mondo to calm down as well. “Yeah, aight...Fuck, sorry, I didn’t mean t’ yell at ya, I was just...I dunno, startled maybe? Didn’t expect ya t’ assume we were gonna fuck.”

Kiyotaka gave a soft sigh, still embarrassed. “I apologize for the trouble...”

“Dude, it’s fine seriously, now get back over here so I can cuddle wit’ ya,” Mondo requested, sticking his arms out for Kiyotaka. The prefect showed a small smile, happily accepting the gesture. They didn’t say much after that, up until Mondo decided to kill the mood.

“I mean, we could if ya wanna.”

“Stop being inappropriate and go to sleep, Mondo.”

“Aight, whatever. Night Kiyo.”

“...Good Night, Mondo.”


End file.
